Anubis Tweets
by Liv2night
Summary: The Anubis students all graduated and moved to college. But their friendship has to stay strong! So they all get a twitter... I few Anubis Twitter conversations. Follow @Liv2night ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: Before every name there should be an ''a'' thing but FF isn't letting me put it in so it's not there so I decided not to do it at all. You'll get da idea anyways.**

* * *

**Amber/Famber/Mabian**

_** AmberMillington**: _OMG! U have Twitter? Wow! Who else has Twitter from Anubis?

_** MaraJaffray**: _Oh my god! Hi Amber! Actually everybody does!_ PatriciaWilliamson EddieMiller JoyMercer FabianRutte_r (and so on)

_** AmberMillington**: _ thanks! Hows #Jara goin'?

_** MaraJaffray:** _We broke up..

_**AmberMillington**_: No way! Are you k?

_**MaraJaffray**_: Oh yeah I'm fine! I'm going out with Fabian now!

_**AmberMillington**_: OMG! What's your couple name?

_**MaraJaffray**_: I think it's #Mabian.

_**AmberMillington**: _That's amazing! #Mabian

**_AmberMillington_:** how r u treating my Mara?

**_FabianRutte_r**: hey! Hows fashion school? And I'm treating Mara fine thank u.

_**AmberMillington**_: Good! I'm da best of course :D And yay!

**_FabianRutter_:** Hi love (To_ MaraJaffra_y)

_**MaraJaffray**:_ Hey babe! I miss u so much!

_**FabianRutter**:_ I know..I miss you too

_**MaraJaffray**:_ I miss u the most! x

_**AmberMillington**_: Aw cute couple moment!

* * *

**Peddie/Joytricia/Jeddie**

_**PatriciaWilliamson:**_Hi Eddie...

_**EddieMiller:**_ Hey Yacker! Wassup?

_**PatriciaWilliamson**_: I kind of..failed my maths test.

_**EddieMiller**_:Haha, that's nothing new! Why so worried?

_**PatriciaWilliamson: **_Idk I miss u! x

_**EddieMiller: **_U think I don't? Most ppl in this college are boring

_**PatriciaWilliamson:**_ Well..When will I be able to feel does amazing lips of yours?

_**EddieMiller:**_ HAHA Yacker! Since when r u so flirty? Soon!

_**PatriciaWilliamson: **_Youre right. I'm acting so not like myself.

_**EddieMiller**_: So u found new friends in college yeah?

_**PatriciaWilliamson:**_ _JoyMercer_ is in my college remember?

_**JoyMercer:**_ Ahh I've been dragged into a #Peddie convo!

_**EddieMiller**_: Oh yeah. And yo Joy! U can leave this convo now!

_**JoyMercer:**_ Fine I'll stop popping into ur mentions then

_**PatriciaWilliamson:**_ See ya Joy! Love ya Eddie #Peddie

_**EddieMiller: **_#Peddie

* * *

**Jeroy**

_**JeromeClarke: **_I need ur love. I need ur time. When everythings wrong. U make it right.

_**JoyMercer: **_You're such an idiot!

_**JeromeClarke: **_An idiot thats hopelessly in love with u

_**JoyMercer:**_ Aw! I love u too!

_**JeromeClarke: **_But you're not an idiot..O_O

_**JoyMercer: **_U just proved u are #LOL

_**JeromeClarke: **_Hows college?

_**JeromeClarke: **_Patricia annoying u and such?

_**JoyMercer: **_Ha. It's really fun and I've got so much friends! And yeah..Patricia is..yeah.

_**JeromeClarke: **_Haha! Let's hope she doesn't see this.

_**JoyMercer: **_Should I delete the tweets?

_**JeromeClarke: **_You're funny.

_**JoyMercer: **_And you're perfect xxx

_**JeromeClarke: **_Do not expect me to write xxx at the end of any tweet.

_**JoyMercer: **_Do it in the middle then.

_**JeromeClarke: **_Well xxx 4ever then.

_**JoyMercer: **_I have to go study. Will u manage without me? XD

_**JeromeClarke:**_Not at all. But u can go :)

_**JoyMecer: **_Haha love ya babe.

_**JeromeClarke**_: U 2 #Jeroy

* * *

**Amfie/Mickber**

_**AmberMillington:** _So u and Willow..? XD

_**AlfieLewis:**_ Em..yeah.

_**AmberMillington:**_ No worries! I moved on 2 ;)

_**AlfieLewis:**_ Phew. Well we're still friends right?

_**AmberMillington**_: Yes!

_**AlfieLewis:**_ So can I ask who the special guy is?

_**AmberMillington:**_ It's.. MICK! #Mickber

_**AlfieLewis:**_ R u SERIOUS? U got bak 2gether with him?

_**AmberMillington:**_ His college is right next to mine so yeah.

_**AlfieLewis:**_ I thought he went to school in Austrailia?

_**AmberMillington**_: Yeah he did but now he's in COLLEGE.

_**AlfieLewis:**_ Ah makes sense. So LA..?

_**AmberMillington**_: Yeah! It's absolutely amazing!

_**AlfieLewis:**_ Oh yes, hot guys going to the beach?

_**AmberMillington:**_ #LOL That 2!

_**MickCampbell:**_ Mind if I pop in?

_**AmberMillington:**_ Not at all Mick.

_**AlfieLewis**_: I do!

_**AmberMillington**_: Eh shut up XD

_**MickCampbell**_: Ikr! I luv u!

_**AmberMillington**_: Luv u 2!

_**AlfieLewis:**_ God..I'm gonna check on Willow.

* * *

**Walfie**

_**AlfieLewis:**_ WILLOW!

_**WillowJenks:**_ ALFIE!

_**AlfieLewis:**_ #Walfie

_**WillowJenks**_: Aw #Walfie I miss u!

_**AlfieLewis:**_ But we go to the same college!

_**WillowJenks**_: Ik, but I still miss u!

_**AlfieLewis:**_ Awh Willow. Ur great.

_**WillowJenks:**_ And u 2 mr!

_**AlfieLewis:**_ Haha, hows studies goin'?

_**WillowJenks**_: U know the test we have 2morrow?

_**AlfieLewis**_: Yeah...English.

_**WillowJenks**_: I'm gonna get an A!

_**AlfieLewis:**_ That's great Willoww!

_**WillowJenks:**_ I gtg but I still #luvya

_**AlfieLewis:**_ #Luvya 2!

* * *

**LOL, This was very random! Well next chapter comin soon cause this is really fun to write! U can tell me what friendships/couples U would like next! Just keep in mind that I'm keeping these couples: Peddie,Walfie,Jeroy,Mabian,Mickber! Review and follow Liv2night XD**

**Stay Perfect**


	2. Twitcam!

**Sowwie, this is NOT an update. I won't be able to update till tomorrow XD I'm just here to say that I'm making a random twitcam! It's starts in 30min so yeah... :D I better go get ready. I'll be tweeting the link if you're interested in watching it :) ( Liv2night) SOWWIE ONCE AGAIN. :)))) Thanks for the reviews! Yeah I got 3 reviews in a few hours so I guess that's great :) YES. THERE WILL BE MORE PEDDIE. I've got it all planned out :D I actually got ma laptop taken away so I couldn't update yesterday! Gosh! And now I can't update till Sunday! What did this world come to?**

**~With love Liv2night **


End file.
